


A Peculiar Family

by Spooky_Spooks



Series: Original MPHFPC Loops [2]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Adoptive Parent, Family Bonding, Found Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, single mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Spooks/pseuds/Spooky_Spooks
Summary: The lives and tales of a group of modern peculiar children, living with their ymbryne (Mx. Cardinal) in Toronto, Canada.
Series: Original MPHFPC Loops [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019604
Kudos: 1





	A Peculiar Family

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a brief description of the details of the "loop" and those who live in it. If you're not interested in these details and just want to skip to the stories, go right ahead, you shouldn't be missing anything big.

Location: Toronto, ON, Canada.

Date: N/A. Ymbryne has not seen fit to create a loop for the time being.

Ymbryne: Mx. Cardinal. Described as follows:

  * Embry Cardinal, age 30. 
    * Personality: Calm and collected, Mx. Cardinal prides themselves on providing a safe and welcoming home for all their children, regardless of their identities or peculiarities, and sees all children under their care as their own. Though if pushed, they will defend their children and will do so ruthlessly. 


  *     * Physical description: A petite person with a black, medium bob, held back from her golden eyes with a red bandana. A pair of silver helix piercings stand out against the warm tan of their skin. They have small wrinkles beginning to form under their eyes, though this is the only sign of their age. They prefer loose, flowing tops in shades of black and red, and jeans.



  
Wards: 6. Described as follows:

  * Rebel Myrddin, age 17. 
    * Peculiarity: Glitches/Reality Manipulation. Mostly affects technology, and Rebel themselves, but can also have effects on the real world and others at times. Rebel has limited control over their peculiarity.


  *     * Personality: Creative and fearless, Rebel is often a loner in the loop, though will not hesitate to defend any of the others in the loop if they deem it necessary. They enjoy music, and can often be found writing songs for their bass guitar alone in their room. They are standoffish and rude with newer people or those they think to be superficial. 


  *     * Physical Description: Tall and slender, Rebel can be easily identified by their long, purple curls, which have been buzzed short on the left side of their head. Or perhaps if their hair is concealed, they can easily be spotted by the numerous piercings which decorate their face and ears. They often dress in black, torn clothing, and wear dark makeup to match.



  * Lyric Latimore, age 15. 
    * Peculiarity: Siren song. Through her voice (especially powerful when singing) Lyric is able to have limited control of others’ actions, with a particular ability to draw others to her.


  *     * Personality: Sweet and bright, Lyric is often described as being sprite-like. Lyric is bubbly and charismatic, often seen making friends wherever she goes. She enjoys baking and learning new languages, often found decorating freshly made cookies, or practicing a new language in the mirror.


  *     * Physical Description: Plump and pixie-like, Lyric's round cheeks are dusted with freckles and framed by her flame-coloured curls. Her bright green eyes are framed by large round glasses, which often slip down her button-like nose. She frequently wears bright colours and soft fabrics, and her bags and jackets are frequently covered in colourful buttons, including the pansexual and demisexual pride buttons she is never seen without.



  * Jaylene Sims, age 17. 
    * Peculiarity: Voice and sound mimicry.


  *     * Personality: Compassionate and kind, Jaylene tends to be maternal towards the other wards in her home. While she often does whatever she can to care for and help the younger children, Jaylene is more interested in nature. Environmental science and preservation endlessly fascinates Jaylene, who can often be found hiking and camping whenever she is able.


  *     * Physical Description: Tall and broad-shouldered, Jaylene could make an imposing figure if it weren't for the kindness visible in her brown eyes. Her long, blonde hair is frequently pulled back away from her face, bringing her nosering, and ear piercings into clear view. Her wide smile reveals bright teeth. She often wears jeans and flannel, preferring functionality over style.



  * Tarmo Hanka, age 8.  

    * Peculiarity: Electricity and energy manipulation


  *     * Personality: Tarmo is an adventurous and rambunctious child. He is sociable and delights in talking to others and joining in any activities other children his age are partaking in, even if they don’t want him to. Between his difficulty reading social cues, and his tendency to shock others with his peculiarity he does tend to be picked on, though it rarely gets his mood down for long.


  *     * Physical Description: A scrappy and messy young boy with brown hair and matching eyes. His dimpled cheeks are frequently covered in scrapes and bruises from the schoolyard fights he frequently finds himself in. The spark in his eye matches the brightness of the broad smile the boy wears. His clothes are frequently as messy and rough as the boy who wears them.



  * Cyrus & Kalliope Levidis, age 12 (Kalliope) & 14 (Cyrus).  

    * Peculiarity: Kalliope can create auditory hallucinations while Cyrus can create visual ones.


  *     * Personality: Cyrus is shy and quiet, tending more towards reading or binge-watching shows in his spare time. Though he prefers not to be social, he may as well be attached to his sister at the hip for how often they are found together. He merely keeps a watchful eye on her in the presence of others, though when they are alone together his true bright personality shines through. Kalliope is more energetic and sociable, often going to parties and gatherings. She has many friends and enjoys spending time with them as well as making new ones. She often tries to break her brother out of his shell, though is understanding of his shy nature.


  *     * Physical Description: The pair have matching light olive skin, bright emerald eyes, and auburn hair. Cyrus is tall and lightly muscled, in contrast to his sister's smaller and softer form. The pair tend to keep their shoulder-length hair out of their faces with small side braids, leaving the back of their hair loose. Their styles conflict slightly with the other members of their house, with Kalliope wearing dresses and more sophisticated feminine clothing, while Cyrus prefers button-down shirts and slacks.




End file.
